When implants are used with natural teeth, attachments are usually indicated as stress breakers. At other times, it may also be advantageous to incorporate attachments into frameworks when restoring implants. Traditionally, a surveyor or similar tool is used to parallel and place attachments in a working model. Unfortunately, however, many technicians are uncomfortable with using a surveyor and thus cannot or do not achieve the optimal benefits thereof. Further, use of a surveyor requires significant precision and the process is often time-consuming and costly.
There is therefore a need for improved methods and devices for use in extra-oral placement and positioning of attachments in a dental restoration.